Una real dama de campo
by Andaran atish'an
Summary: - Pero… ¿tú no tenías veinte años? - ¿He puesto yo eso? Me habré equivocado al teclear. - ¿Entonces tienes veintiuno? - Veinte. - ¿Pero ese no era el fallo al teclear? - ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¡Lemon! ¡One-Shot!


****Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto. Tengo que decir que la historia de suspense está en el horno, pero que tardará algo en salir. Prefiero tenerla casi toda escrita antes de colgarla porque sé que si la comienzo a colgar desde el principio me voy a ir muriendo por el camino y no la terminaré, así que... ¡Disfrutad de mis lemons de mientras!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen ni intento utilizarlos con intención de copiar nada. Son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA REAL DAMA DE CAMPO<strong>

Volví a abrir la pantalla del portátil, abriendo el Google Chrome y tecleando el nombre de la página a la que últimamente había entrado mucho_._

Esperaba que en mi correo llegase un mensaje de una simple página de trabajo, pero iba mi vida en aquel puesto: si no conseguía un o una ayudante en la granja me volvería loca con una hija hiperactiva de cinco años y yo sola cuidando la casa, los animales, los campos de conreo...

También sabía que mi oferta de trabajo no era muy atractiva para gente con estudios, que solía aceptar las otras propuestas empresariales donde pagaban un salario real. Y es que yo solo ofrecía una cama y comida, a cambio que ayudasen en una granja a alimentar cerdos, a pastar cabras y a ordeñar vacas, entre otras cosas. En pleno siglo XXI.

Apoyé el codo sobre la mesa, oprimiendo mis sienes. Era seguro que iba a volverme loca hasta que al fin la cuenta se abriese. Por supuesto que iba lento, era un antiguo ordenador en una casa en medio de una granja enorme. Por fin se abrió la maldita cuenta, y casi se me salta el corazón del pecho cuando vi un mensaje de esa misma página. Estaba a punto de gritar hasta que recordé que eran las once de la noche y había logrado dormir a mi hija. Pero sí sonreí.

Abrí el documento adjunto al mensaje y volvió a tardar cinco interminables minutos en abrirse el Word.

_Nombre: Link._

_Edad: 20 años._

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense._

…

Y un par de cosas que no servían de nada, como los estudios, a parte de la secundaria, que había hecho. No estaba segura de que un crío pudiese ayudarme, pero no había terminado de rechazar la propuesta, puesto que era la única que tenía. También había una foto adjunta, así que la abrí. Y tuve que esperar cinco minutos más, pero cuando abrió… valió la pena.

Un chico con unos ojos increíblemente grandes azules, tan azules como el cielo mismo. Pestañas largas y rubias, cejas finas y un cabello alborotado tan amarillo como la paja. Voy a describirlo muy extrañamente, pero creo que servirá con decir que en aquella imagen se veía envuelto en una "obscena inocencia"… raro, lo sé, pero atractivo.

Y no supe por qué, me entraron unas ganas irremediables de ver el resto del cuerpo, cosa que no me pasaba desde hacía tiempo con nadie. Extraño, pero cierto.

También estaba escrito un teléfono móvil, al que seguramente ese chico esperaba que lo llamase. Cogí el teléfono y comencé a teclear. Hasta que recordé de nuevo que eran las once de la noche.

Estuve tentada a reírme de mi propia impaciencia.

* * *

><p>Me levanté a la maña siguiente a las seis de la mañana, totalmente renovada después de dormir siete horitas. Cogí el teléfono para llamar a aquel candidato, pero recordé que el muchacho rubio era estadounidense. Creí que sería más correcto llamar a las diez o por ahí. Así que me dediqué a hacer trabajos en la casa, como limpiarla y ordenarla.<p>

Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana, definitivamente los nervios estaban comiéndoseme por dentro. Casi no pude teclear bien los botones del teléfono. Llamé y esperé.

Un pitido…

Dos pitidos…

Tres pitidos…

Al cuarto, una voz soñolienta y muy grave respondió, el timbre de la voz temblándole.

- ¿Sí…?

- Hola, soy Zelda, la que proporciona el trabajo en una granja.

- Oh… espere un momento… por favor… - Dijo el chico entre bostezos. ¿Podría ser que aun estuviera dormido a las diez de la mañana? – Disculpe. – Dijo al cabo de un rato. – Soy Link, ¿que tal le ha parecido mi oferta?

- Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría saber de dónde tendrías que venir para hacerte la entrevista en persona.

- Vivo en las afueras de Estados Unidos, en la frontera con Canadá.

- Perfecto, vivo en Toronto, en La playa*, ¿sabes dónde está?

- ¡Sí, claro! Está a cinco horas en coche desde aquí, y a siete en tren desde la frontera, ¿no?

- Sí, así es. ¿Cuándo te va bien para venir?

- Pues… si quiere hoy a las seis de la tarde estoy allí.

- ¡Claro! Sería genial, gracias.

Cuando colgué, mi hija, Aryll, bajó las escaleras restregándose los ojos, bostezando. Cuando terminó de desperezarse, estirando sus piernitas y bracitos, chasqueó con la boca y me miró, aun adormecida.

- ¿Quién viene…? – Preguntó con voz aguda.

- Un chico buscando trabajo.

- ¿Un chico…?

Yo ya sabía lo que esa pregunta significaba. Seguramente estaría tramando nuevas formas para hacer que se fuera, cosa que debía evitar a toda costa. Esperaba que con una simple regañina funcionase, pero también sabía que eso no sería posible. Así que me contenté con ir actuando sobre la marcha, a medida que mi hija pusiera las trampas.

Me desperté de la pequeña siesta que hice para ayudar a mi Aryll a dormir cuando sonó _suavemente_ el despertador, programado media hora antes de las seis, hora acordada con el muchacho veinteañero de la propuesta de trabajo.

Me duche rápidamente, cogiendo una camisa de cuadros marrón y blanca, y un peto tejano cortado por la mitad de la pantorrilla, con unas botas marrones llenas de barro. Desaté los botones de cada manga, los de la muñeca, y las arremangué hasta el codo. Antes de salir, cogí el gorro de paja colgado en la percha al lado de la puerta.

Me subí a la camioneta marrón, una antigua Pick-Up llena de barro y con algunas abolladuras, y me dirigí al punto donde habíamos quedado, no tardando más de diez minutos en llegar, un gran descampado donde siempre se aparca. Después de salir del coche cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra ella, cruzando las piernas.

Él no se hizo esperar demasiado, llegó cinco minutos después de mi llegada. Levanté mi sombrero y esperé a que parase y saliese del coche. Y cuando lo hizo me quedé impresionada, no sé si buenamente o malamente.

No era muy alto, un par de centímetros más alto que yo, su cabello completamente rubio y sus ojos eran aun más azules que en la fotografía adjunta. No era un culturista, como muchos niños de su edad que llenan sus horas en el gimnasio, pero tampoco era delgado.

También parecía más joven que en la imagen.

Negué ante la ropa que traía, nada apropiada para estar en un pueblo, trabajando en una granja, todo de cuero negro ajustado y unas gafas de sol encima de la frente, con una bolsa, suponía yo, llena de ropa.

Sinceramente, esas pintas no me gustaron N-A-D-A.

- Puedes dejar el coche aquí, te llevaré en la camioneta.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa bastante inocente y se subió al otro lado del coche, moviendo nerviosamente las piernas. Comencé a manejar hacia la casa, sintiendo la tímida mirada del rubio sobre mí de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos, por suerte mi hija aun estaba dormida. Le indiqué que no hiciera mucho ruido al pasar, que podría dejar la chaqueta negra de Iron Maiden en el perchero y que por favor me siguiera. Afortunadamente, hizo todo lo que le ordené, y no se puso a cantar como un loco poseso diciendo _"¡Claro que sí, tronca, y que viva el Rock and Roll!"._ En fin…

- Bueno… - Comencé cuando estuvimos los dos sentados. Suspiré y continué, golpeando mis rodillas. – vamos por partes, como _Jak, the riper_*.

- Bueno pues, me llamo Link… - ¡Bendita voz! Despertaba algo dentro de mí que no sabía exactamente qué era. Le dejé continuar. – tengo veintiún años… y alguna experiencia con… ¿mi perro Dicky? – Cuando lo miré muy seriamente ante la broma, continuó, intentando arreglarlo. – Era un golden retriever.

– De acuerdo… - Suspiré, oprimiendo mis sienes. Y entonces recordé algo. – Pero… ¿tú no tenías veinte años?

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido. De su frente cayó una gota de sudor frío, y se quedó mirando mis ojos por un largo rato. Cuando habló parecía nervioso.

- ¿He puesto yo eso? Me habré equivocado al teclear.

- ¿Entonces tienes veintiuno?

- Veinte.

- ¿Pero ese no era el fallo al teclear?

- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Ni yo misma lo sabía. Solo quería saber su edad, si iba a trabajar no importaría si tenía veinte o veintiuno, pero él lo estaba liando todo. No sabía por qué, pero suponía que al final iba a descubrirlo todo.

- Bueno… veinte o veintiuno… eso sirve. Vamos, te enseñaré el lugar.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos hacia la derecha, al establo. Le enseñé lo que debía hacer con la paja y dónde debía llevarla. Le enseñé cómo debía ordeñar vacas y cómo quitar la lana de las ovejas. Cómo pastar las cabras, recoger el estiércol…

Pero no lo aprendió todo en un día, y sobre todo, tampoco lo aprendió con ese atuendo.

Fueron pasando las semanas, y él aprendía rápido. Cuando pasaron dos meses, él casi no necesitó ayuda. Casi, por suerte.

También, con el tiempo, comencé a llevarme bien con él, a pesar de sus reservas. Y era que aquel chico, ¡no contaba nada de sí mismo! Yo tampoco dejaba entrever mucho sobre el padre de mi niña, pero era lo que había. Ni más ni menos.

Pero es que él no decía ni cuál era su color favorito. No entendía cuán cerrado podía llegar a ser una persona tan amigable como lo era aquel chico. Un día, nada más y nada menos, le pregunté sobre su pasado directamente, pero lo único que me contestó fue:

- El pasado de uno es pasado y pasado está, ¿no es mejor dejar en paz las cosas que no puedes cambiar?

Estuve tentada a decir que sí, pero decidí que mejor era no empujarle. Así que lo dejé correr.

Luego estaba el tema de la relación 'Link-Aryll'… se pelaban, pero se llevaban bien, a mi hija le agradaba, y a Link le encantaban los niños. Todo bien, nada especial que contar.

En aquel momento, cinco meses después de que el chico llegara y me ayudara sin pedir nada más que comida y una cama, estaba sentada sobre el balancín en la parte trasera de la casa, preparándome para ver la hermosa puesta de sol. Con sus colores rojo, amarillo y naranja…

- Hola. – Escuché una voz conocida tras de mí. Sabía exactamente los timbres de su voz, pues había querido escucharla cada vez que algún ruido, por pequeño que fuese, salía de la garganta del rubio. - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro. – Me hice a un lado, dejando un lugar para él.

Cuando se sentó, descubrí que para dos personas, el balancín iba algo corto de espacio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté.

- Quería ver la puesta de sol, también. – Asentí y, poco tiempo después, continuó ablando. – Yo… lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, pues porque… bueno, nunca te respondo a nada de lo que me preguntas sobre mí y yo… no sé.

- Tranquilo. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo. – Le sonreí, pero en realidad le estaba pidiendo a gritos que me contara algo.

- Bueno, es que es… difícil. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. Cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónd… -

- ¡Yo quiero hablar! Pero… creo que no puedo. – Escondió su cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué tal si lo intentas? – Cuando me miró de reojo, continué. – A lo mejor te va bien.

- Bueno, es que… - Suspiró y continuó. – Hoy… hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Abrí los ojos. Sabía PERFECTAMENTE que aquel no era el tema que estábamos discutiendo, pero si él no podía hablar, como dije anteriormente, no iba a empujarlo más allá de sus límites.

- Felicidades.

- Ah… - Escuché el suspiro de Link. Ese era el ruido, después de los gruñidos, que más me encantaba de él. – hermosa, ¿no crees? – Comentó mirándome.

- Sí… la puesta de sol es realmente bella. – No me di cuenta de cuándo había comenzado, engatusada viendo el atractivo rostro del rubio.

Sus ojos, con la luz de la puesta, eran de color naranja… divertido. Parecía que sus ojos captaban los colores a su alrededor.

- No estaba hablando de la puesta de sol… - Susurró.

Se acercó a mí y, poniendo suavemente sus manos sobre mi mejilla, posó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso suave y lento. Cuando se separó de mí, yo aun no salía del shock. Lo miré a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada por qué lo había hecho. Pensaba que a los chicos cómo él les gustaban las jovencitas vírgenes, en vez de chicas de veinticuatro tacos con una hija en las espaldas.

Sonrió y se puso de nuevo a ver la puesta de sol, poco antes de que terminara. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se fue.

Y yo aun no salía de mi shock, mirando fijamente hacia el oscuro horizonte.

Los siguientes dos meses estuve evitándolo. A toda costa. Una parte de mí no quería que se repitiera eso. La otra parte… quería verlo desnudo en una cama. Y esa parte me asustaba, porque cada vez que llevaba algún hombre a la cama, acababa con mi hija ayudándome a recoger todos los pedacitos de mi corazón.

En cierta manera esto era lo que me pedía mi mente, alejarme de él, algo difícil viviendo en la misma casa. Pero pude con ello.

Pero sabía, había llegado a comprender, que algo en mi interior había nacido por aquel chico, tal vez cariño, tal vez algo más que me asustaba y me hacía desear estar envuelta en sus brazos. Algo que no me había ocurrido nunca antes. Ni siquiera con Ganondorf.

Solo de recordar a ese hijo de puta me daban ganas de tirarme por la ventana. Y llevármelo conmigo, a pesar de que no suelo poder quitármelo de la cabeza. Pero últimamente - y sobretodo después de aquel beso – recordaba la sonrisa inocente del chico y ya me sentía… recuperada. Era extraño y me asustaba.

Y en aquel momento de nuevo allí estaba, en el mismo lugar donde veía las puestas de sol, a pesar de que quedaban horas para aquel hermoso momento del día. Pensando en el beso que dio a mis labios dos meses atrás, pensando en el chico que hizo que me olvidase de todo por un par de segundos… detuve mis pensamientos cuando escuché el motor de la Pick-Up arrancar de aquella manera tan ruidosa, que parecían pequeñas explosiones.

Me acerqué al garaje para preguntarle a Link por qué cogía la camioneta sin permiso. Cuando llegué, bordeando toda la casa, descubrí que se estaba preparando para marcharse, con la misma maleta negra que había traído, a lo que me sorprendí bastante y, aunque aquel fue uno de los factores, sabía que desde muy hondo en mi corazón, no quería que se fuera.

- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces?

- Nada… solo… déjame. – No le veía la cara, no me dejaba verla por mucho que me asomase por el espacio entre él y la antigua camioneta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que irme… ya.

- Pero-

- ¡Déjalo ya! – Se dio la vuelta y me sorprendí.

Me sorprendí mucho.

Lágrimas caían de sus increíbles ojos azules, que ya no estaba tan llenos de vida. Estaba asustada porque no entendía mis sentimientos, no pensé siquiera en comprenderlo a él, tan solo quería que todo volviese a antes de aquel beso… pero estaba TAN asustada…

Sabía que, por todo lo que había vivido, mi cerebro me diría "basta" y lo dejaría ir… mi sorpresa se elevó cuando mi corazón volvió a latir por mucho tiempo, y me dijo "detenlo"… y como tonta lo hice.

Le cogí por el codo y le obligué a darse la vuelta, empujándolo violentamente contra la puerta de la camioneta, impresionada por mi forma tan violenta de tratarlo. Nunca fui tan violenta con nadie… los demás eran violentos conmigo.

- He dicho: ¿QUÉ te pasa?

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, veía algo de miedo y me sentí culpable, pero realmente quería saber por qué el inocentemente obsceno chico quería irse de un día para otro.

- Si yo no voy… - Susurró. – ellos vendrán. Y ya es tarde.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán? ¿Tarde para qué?

A lo lejos, se escuchó el rechinar de las piedras cuando un coche pasa por encima, aunque no se oía nada más. Se iba acercando y, cuanto más se acercaba, más nervioso estaba el chico rubio. Al fin se detuvo en frente de mi casa, y de él se bajaron un hombre y una mujer vestidos muy formalmente, poniendo caras de desprecio hacia todo a su alrededor. Gente de ciudad, peces gordos, diría yo. Se acercaron a nosotros y miraron a Link de arriba abajo, mientras él solo bajaba la mirada.

Luego me miraron a mí, y me sonrojé ligeramente, separándome de la comprometedora posición.

- ¿_Qué_ se supone que es esto? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Una granja, señora. – Respondí.

- A ti nadie te ha preguntado nada, chica pobre. – La miré entre sorprendida y con ganas de darle una patada en la boca. - ¿Y bien?

- Yo solo-

- _Yo solo, yo solo._ – Lo imitó el hombre, interrumpiéndolo. – No sabes decir nada más. Si tu hermano estuviese aquí-

- ¡No está aquí! – Le cortó Link, su feliz mirada substituida por una odiosa y triste. - ¡Dejadme en paz!

- No podemos, debes venir. Seguro que quieres-

- ¡Yo solo quiero vivir! – Exclamó Link, volviendo a llorar.

- Pero mira, si apenas eres más que un niño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar contigo aparte de nosotros?

- Disculpe, señora, pero ahí debo discrepar. – Los tres me miraron sorprendidos. Síp, aun seguía allí.

- ¿En qué puedes discrepar tú, chica pobre? En nad-

- En donde me de la real gana, pues esta es mi casa, y este mi empleado.

- ¿Linkkito? ¿Tú empleado? – Las risas del hombre y la mujer, deduje que sus padres, resonaron por el lugar, penetrándome en los oídos. No sabían con quién se estaban metiendo….

- Sí, y no solo mi empleado.

- ¿Qué más, sino?

- Mi marido. – Le enseñé mi antiguo anillo y, para corroborar la afirmación, besé sus labios con pasión, abrazándole por el cuello, notando sus brazos rodearme y responder a mi beso.

- Bueno… - Susurró Link. – si nos disculpáis nos gustaría seguir trabajando. – Sonrió y nos largamos de allí, escuchando el coche de nuevo irse.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, ambos respirábamos agitados. Nos miramos de reojo, sonrojados. Pero sabía que ya era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

- Oye… - Comenzó antes de que yo lo hiciera. – lo siento. La escenita de mis padres, digo.

- Tranquilo, pero… ¿qué querían?

- Querían que volviese a la ciudad para ser el jefe de sus malditas empresas.

- No sabía que tenías un hermano.

- Y no lo tengo. Él… murió, tres meses antes de que leyese tu solicitud. Él era el mayor, así que en un principio iba a ser él quien tomase las empresas y le encantaba, en cambio yo, siempre he sido un espíritu libre. Pero cuando murió… bueno, mis padres quisieron ponerme una correa. Y eso no pudo ser, así que hui.

- Vale, eso es… duro. Pero… hay una pregunta que me ronda la cabeza.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué dijeron que apenas eras un crío?

- ¿Tú… - Dijo sorprendido. – …no piensas que sea un crío?

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tienes veintiún años.

- Bueno, ablando de eso… tengo dieciocho.

- … - No respondí inmediatamente, estaba impresionada. – ¿Me has mentido?

- Bueno…

- Oh, Diosas… ¡He besado a un crío! – Dije acariciando mi frente frenéticamente.

- Hipotéticamente no, cumplí dieciocho cuando te besé.

Lo miré con una contemplación asesina. Pero no supe por qué, la mirada de reojo me hizo… reír. Su mirada era tan inocente y su forma de ser tan diferente…

Se dio la vuelta hacia mí, todo su semblante serio. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró los puños con fuerza. No sabía qué quería decirme, y tampoco podía suponer qué fuere lo que quería. Respiró hondo, cerrando suavemente los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, dejó ir la respiración y me miró.

- Aryll está la guardería, ¿no?

- Sí… - Seguía sin entender.

Hasta que le miré a los ojos.

Entonces comprendí.

Como programado, ambos nos movimos a la vez, violenta y rápidamente, acercándonos y besándonos, nuestras lenguas jugando juntas.

Nos separamos para respirar, mezclando nuestras frentes. En aquel momento, me daba más bien igual que fuese un crío, ya le echaría bronca luego… vuelvo a besarle y comienzo a caminar hacia atrás, abrazada a él, hacia el dormitorio. Introduciendo mis manos entre su camisa de cuadros y su bronceada piel, sorprendida del cambio que había hecho su cuerpo, que estaba algo más tonificado.

Levantó los brazos y yo le quité la camisa, besándole de nuevo cuando logramos llegar a la habitación. Abrimos la puerta de golpe y entramos directamente a la cama, notando las callosas manos de él acariciarme la espalda y quitarme la camiseta. Y fuimos a caer directamente a la cama.

Seguíamos besándonos cuando me separé de golpe, subiendo a horcajadas sobre él con una sonrisa pícara en ambos rostros.

Comencé a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo sensualmente, escuchando los gemidos de la garganta del chico, excitándome. Poco a poco, fui descendiendo hasta su pecho, besando cada parte de su cuerpo. Diosas, cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ese momento sin darme cuenta. Le desabroché la cremallera de su pantalón a toda prisa y él me ayudó a quitárselos junto con el bóxer, quedándose desnudo. Me tomé mi tiempo para apreciar la tonalidad morena de todo el cuerpo, piernas tonificadas y brazos fuertes. Por una vez en mi vida quise que alguien me sostuviera.

Queriendo sentirlo contra mí lo antes posible, me levanté y me desvestí completamente, Link sobre sus codos en la cama, observándome, con las mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas. Volví a situarme sobre él, estirándome, entrecruzando mis piernas con las suyas, besándole cariñosamente.

El rubio hizo algo de fuerza para ponerse encima de mí, a lo que yo lo dejé. Nos miramos a los ojos, encantado el uno con el otro. Encontré una mirada en él que no puede descifrar, era cariñosa, pero extraña para mí. Preferí no pensar en eso.

Poco después sentí en mi húmeda entrada la punta de su virilidad, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Él, cariñosa y lentamente, fue entrando en mí, causándome un placer que no había sentido nunca. A pesar de tener una hija.

Al principio, los envites eran lentos y pausados, mirándonos y besándonos cariñosamente, abrazándonos como si no hubiese un mañana. Poco a poco, fue empujando más fuerte y rápido, cosa que no estaba nada mal conmigo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos yaciendo allí, no recuerdo la mitad, mi mente se puso TAN en blanco… solo recuerdo que ambos gritamos el nombre del otro, abrazándonos, susurrando palabras de amor.

Terminamos y nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, acurrucados, tapados con la manta hasta los hombros. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazándole por la cintura. Cuando recuperé el aliento, el pobre chico aun seguía costándole respirar. Me levanté un poco, apoyada sobre mi codo.

- ¿Crees que tus padres nos dejaran en paz?

- No… seguro que se fueron por el shock.

- Ya veo… - Volví a acercarme, mil dudas en la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormir, cuando la voz del muchacho volvió a llenarme la cabeza.

- Oye… - Comenzó. - ¿Quién es el padre de la niña?

- Un jilipollas que solo se preocupada de si mismo.

- Ah…

- Murió, tranquilo. – Cuando volvió a suspirar, continué. – Siempre nos trataba mal, y siempre me decía que yo era una monstruo. En el sentido que era muy brusca… que soy muy brusca.

- ¿Tú? ¿Brusca?

- Sí…

- Tú no eres brusca. Tan solo eres… muy fuerte.

- Soy brusca. Él siempre me decía que las cosas que yo hago eran cosa de hombres, que yo tenía que limpiar la casa, que eso era de reales damas.

- ¿Pero qué dices…? Tú eres una real dama.

- Ya, claro. – Reí.

- Sí… ¿no me crees?

- ¿Sinceramente? No.

- Eres una real dama de campo. Y si te sirve de consuelo, prefiero que me ayudes con los trabajos "de hombres"… así tengo menos que hacer. – Sonrió y cerró los ojos, cansado.

Yo sonreí y le observé hasta que estuvo completamente dormido. Cuando estuve segura de eso, me incliné hacia él y susurre en su oído medio entre suaves risas.

- Una real dama de campo…

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Ey! Os aconsejo que miréis mi profile, voy actualizando cosas y pongo las verdaderas sinopsis de las historias que escribo, además de las cosas que tengo pensado hacer, pasaos por allí, si queréis.<p>

¡Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!


End file.
